Flashy Pants
by xoxoficwriter
Summary: Things get a little crazy at The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza. Blaine's a pretty cheap drunk, and he needs a place to stay after the party. Oneshot


"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to see Blaine trying to catch up to him, he slowed down.

"When were you planning on telling me about the party?"

"What party?"

"Rachel's party. She texted me about it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, that. I didn't tell you because I wasn't planning on going."

"Why not?"

"My.. My last experience with alcohol wasn't very good."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Is that right? Come on! It won't be that bad. We need a break from Dalton anyways. Please."

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." He sighed.

Kurt wasn't expecting things to be that crazy, but he had been wrong before.

Kurt was happy he agreed to come to the party, but only because Rachel said that they couldn't wear their uniforms. Blaine was wearing a cardigan and skinny jeans, and his hair was ungelled. He looked like a completely different person. But he looked really good. REALLY GOOD.

Things were fine at first. Kurt was trying to catch up with everyone and everything that had gone on at McKinley, but then Puck arrived.. with wine coolers.

Everyone dived for one, including Blaine. Everyone except Kurt. Blaine returned to his seat beside Kurt with two, handing one to Kurt.

"Come on.." he said with a grin. "Loosen up a little." He took a sip.

Kurt grabbed the wine cooler from Blaine, taking a small sip.

Blaine nudged him. "You look nervous."

"You don't know these kids like I do."

And Kurt was right.

* * *

Soon after the wine coolers arrived, things got crazy. Brittany and Santana were stripping, complete with Artie throwing bills at them, and Lauren and Puck were making out in the corner of the room.

Rachel stumbled onto the stage she had set up in her basement. "WHO'S UP FOR A GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

Everyone quickly gathered around the bottle that Rachel had placed on the floor in the middle of the room. Kurt was sitting between Blaine and Rachel.

Everyone was completely out of it at this point. If Kurt had learned one thing today, it was that Blaine was a cheap drunk. Kurt wasn't completely sober himself, but he was only a little tipsy, unlike everyone else.

Blaine had stumbled on the way to his seat, landing on Kurt. "Sorry.." he whispered, his face inches away from Kurt's. He stayed still for a moment, before struggling off of Kurt and into a sitting position.

"I'm gonna start!" Rachel said, leaning forward to spin the bottle.

It seemed like it was spinning in slow motion, and when it did stop..

It was pointed at **Blaine**.

He couldn't exactly be mad, because it was a game. Blaine couldn't say no just because he was gay, and Rachel couldn't back down, even if she knew that Kurt had feelings for Blaine. He just didn't want to have to see it.

Blaine of all people, really? Kurt shut his eyes for a second, hoping it was all a dream. When he opened them again, he wished he hadn't.

They were right in front of him. Rachel was pulling him towards her by his collar and he was grinning. It looked like he whispered something right before they kissed.

It seemed like the kiss lasted forever. Blaine was caressing her face, and it was too much.

Kurt raised his voice. "Okay! I think we've seen enough!"

They finally break the kiss and there's this look on Rachel's face that Kurt can't read. He was nervous.

They both move back to their places, ignoring the stunned faces of the rest of the rest of New Directions.

"Brittany, it's your turn next."

Kurt wasn't even sure how the rest of the game went, because he zoned out. He caught Blaine looking at him a few times, but he tried not to make eye contact.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" His words were slurred.

"Nothing. It's just that -"

"BLAINEEEE." Rachel cried out, pulling him up from his seat. "Come with me, I have to tell you something." He stumbled onto his feet and looked at Kurt once more before he got dragged away by Rachel.

Kurt saw Rachel whispering something into Blaine's ear, and Blaine grinned, laughing as Rachel pulled him outside.

* * *

Blaine stumbled back into the house a few minutes later, tripping over something on the way back in. "KURTTTTT!" he cried.

Kurt sighed, but he got up and walked over to where Blaine was, curled up on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't get up. I thought that was pretty obvious." He slurred.

"Come on Blaine, get up!" Kurt said, pulling him up by his arm.

"Want to know something?" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's waist to stay on his feet.

"What?"

He leaned really close to Kurt's ear. "You're strong. Like really, really strong." He whispered, giggling.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I really think you should get home Blaine, you're totally out of it."

"Back to.. back to my house?"

"That's what I said, yeah."

"No.. I can't. My parents.. See me like this? They'll kill me.." he spoke quickly, Kurt could barely understand what he was saying.

"Okay, fine. You can come to my house. We can't drive though, we're going to have to walk."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks.."

Walking Blaine home was like walking a damn puppy, except he wasn't on a leash.

He wasn't able to walk straight and ended up in the middle of the road a couple of times.

A car honked loudly as it barely missed him, and Blaine fell backwards, moving closer to the sidewalk.

"BLAINE. YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm sorry." He said, struggling to his feet.

"Come here, come on the sidewalk."

Blaine made it to the sidewalk and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No.."

"No way."

"Pleaseeeee."

Kurt sighed. "Fine."

Blaine jumped on his back right away, surprising Kurt. He stumbled forward a few steps, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"You're lucky this isn't a long walk."

"But I like this…"

"I don't."

They made it to Kurt's house in 20 minutes, Blaine really managed to slow them down.

"Okay, get off now."

"Do I have to?"

"BLAINE."

"Fine…"

Blaine stumbled to the ground, grabbing Kurt's arm to keep his balance.

"Okay. You're going to have to be really quiet because it's really late and my Dad's sleeping." Kurt said, opening the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Blaine giggled.

Kurt elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up!"

"OW!"

They made it to Kurt's room without making that much noise. Kurt closed the door and turned to Blaine.

"You're like a child."

"Children are cute.." he said with a grin.

Kurt ignored him.

"Kurt, I want to change into some pajamas, can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Sure."

"Can you help me change? I don't think I can."

"Blaine, you're a teenager. Oh fine. Lift your arms up."

Blaine did as he was told, and Kurt pulled his cardigan over his head. He was trying not to look at Blaine's chest, but he was failing miserably.

"Thanks…"

Kurt went over to his closet and tossed Blaine a shirt. Blaine stepped forward, and stumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry."

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it, getting ready to pull him back up onto his feet. Before he had a chance, Blaine pulled him down, and Kurt landed right onto his bare chest.

Blaine grinned. "Oops, sorry." He said innocently.

"Want to know something?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"You're strong" Kurt said, laughing.

"You're just drunk." Blaine whispered.

* * *

Kurt heard a cough and turned around to see his father standing at the doorway with a very confused look on his face. He scrambled off of Blaine and helped him to his feet.

"Mr Hummel.." Blaine began slowly. "My name is Blaine Anderson. "I just wanted to tell you that your son is a very, very nice person."

Kurt shot Blaine a look and he understood that he should stop talking.

"I'm sure he is Blaine. Can you give us a moment?" He said, before he gestured at Kurt to step into the hallway. Kurt obeyed, and Burt followed him out, closing the bedroom door behind them.

Burt stared at Kurt, expecting an explanation, but Kurt kept his mouth shut, too nervous to speak.

Burt cleared his throat.

"You've.. You've uhm, been spending a lot of time with this guy. With Blaine."

Kurt nodded, still not saying anything.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, I like him."

"Is he pressuring you?"

"No! Dad! We're not even dating!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to walk in on that."

"I was helping him change into his pajamas. You saw him, you know he's drunk."

"Were you drinking too?"

"I only drank a bit."

"Are you sure he's not pressuring you into anything?"

"Look, I really don't want to have this conversation.

Blaine had left Kurt's room unnoticed and now found it to be a good time to join in the conversation. He hadn't put a shirt back on though.

"Mr. Hummel.." He began slowly, trying to pronounce every word clearly. "Kurt was just trying to help me change, I was having trouble.

Kurt turned around and just stared, wondering how long Blaine had been there.

"I mean, I would love to get into his pants.."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he stared at his father, wondering what he was going to do.

"And I have thought about it before.." he said slowly, still trying to pronounce everything properly.

"But the problem is, I don't think that his pants are my size."

Burt took a deep breath before speaking. "Blaine, I think you should go home. I'd be happy to drive you."

"No, dad. Let him stay please. His parents would get mad at him."

Burt sighed. "Fine. Just watch him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Thanks

* * *

Kurt and Blaine headed back into Kurt's room, closing the door again.

"What the hell?"

"What? I like your pants. They're so flashy."

"Just shut up, please. And did you forget to put a shirt on?"

"Well I tried it on and it was too small."

"And what about your jeans?"

"I can't get them off. It's too hard. I'll just sleep like this."

Kurt laughed. "Fine. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Kurt had no energy left after the night so he just decided to sleep in his clothes. He turned the light off and made it to the couch. Blaine was already snuggled up in blankets on his bed.

"Kurt?"

"What, Blaine?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome."

He closed his eyes.

"Kurt?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Can you lay beside me until I fall asleep?"

He knew he couldn't really argue with Blaine at this point.

"Sure." Kurt got up from the couch and made his way over to the bed, getting under the blankets.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and put his head on Kurt's chest.

"Good night, Kurt."

"Night Blaine."


End file.
